Saint Chocolate
by Yuurika
Summary: el tan esperado dia de Saint Chocolate ha llegado, pero Hanabusa no esta muy feliz por ello. el recuerdo de Fuuka aun permanece, porque despues de todo fue él quien le dio caza a ella. no leer si no leyeron la novela blue ice no tsumi one-shot


Ya había llegado el condenado día, el muy pero muy condenado día. El reloj despertador comenzó a sonar, cada vez más fuerte y más fuerte y más fuerte y…

-Hanabusa –le llamo su primo con voz ronca-¿que ha pasado con el despertador? –pregunto al darse cuenta de que la alarma había dejado de sonar-

-abra que pedir otro –respondió el rubio aun debajo de las frazadas-

No quería levantarse, no quería ver los rostros felices de todas esas chicas de la Clase Diurna disfrutando del día de Saint Chocolate. Le recordaba tanto que _ella_ ya no podría entregar chocolates a nadie, nunca más. Apretó con fuerza las colchas cuando Kain intento quitárselas. No tenía ganas de vivir el lapso en que atravesaban las puertas y todas sus fans le entregaban chocolates.

-aun no Akatsuki, solo déjame dormir un poco mas –pidió el noble intentando ocultar las lagrimas que parecían querer escapársele-

-solo cinco minutos más o dejaremos a todos esperando-junto una muda de ropa y se dirigió al baño, pero antes de cerrar la puerta- a _ella_ no le gustaría verte así ¿verdad?

Al instante Aidou reacciono, haciendo caer la ropa de cama al suelo, dejando ver unas pequeñas lagrimas. No había llorado luego de ver como su cuerpo se reducía a cenizas sin embargo ahora no podía evitar que las lágrimas se agolparan y intentaran salir.

De un solo salto salió de la cama, busco su ropa y espero su turno para usar la ducha. A los pocos minutos salía su primo con el cabello húmedo y ya vestido para ir a clases. El tardo lo mismo en ducharse, solo la necesitaba para poder quitarse la sensación de las lágrimas sobre sus mejillas. Salió, también listo para irse a clases, sintiéndose un poco mas aliviado que al levantarse.

Bajaron al comedor donde mesas redondas, estaban dispuestas para que cada uno se sentase con algún acompañante o a solas y hacia el fondo una mesa rectangular lo suficientemente grande como para que la mitad de la clase nocturna pudiera comer en ella cómodamente.

Ruka había apartado bastante grande que los dejaba desayunar a los tres sin problemas. Así que solo tuvieron que recoger lo que les apetecía desayunar y listo. La rubia los esperaba, la impacienta grabada en su rostro. Es que, en verdad estaba preocupada por uno de sus mejores amigos, Hanabusa se había estado portando sumamente extraño desde _aquello_ y el nombre de: Fuuka parecía ser un taboo para toda la clase nocturna

-¿cómo te sientes Hanabusa? –pregunto con sencillez la noble apenas ambos jóvenes estuvieron sentados-

-bien –mintió-

-oye Hanabusa, sabes que puedes hablar con nosotros sobre cualquier cosa –le recordó su primo, ellos compartían habitación y podía ver y sentir la depresión que su primo, casi hermano, estaba sufriendo-

-en verdad estoy bien, solo… tengo que dejar pasar algún tiempo -agrego mas sinceramente. Creía que con dejar pasar el tiempo aquel sentimiento de haberla asesinado iría desvaneciendo. No sería la primera vez que acabase con un Nivel E, pero ella no era un vampiro exhumano cualquiera, ella era Fuuka, la chica que se había logrado colar en los Dormitorios de la Luna a media noche para averiguar que tipo de chocolate debía prepararle a Kuran Kaname, que compartió muchas noches con la Clase Nocturna tomando té, aunque aquello hubiese sido por las ordenes de Kaname-sama, lo que sentía por Fuuka no eran ordenes, matarla el mismo, con sus propias manos tampoco habían sido ordenes-

-está bien que estés deprimido, pero tú fuiste quien lo tomo muy personal –el comentario de Ruka corto sus pensamientos, al instante elevo la cabeza. Si él solo había hecho aquel experimento algo personal, algo entre ella y él ¿pero como se suponía que hubiese podido evitarlo? Si cuando quiso darse cuenta, ellos ya tenían un lazo-

-¡Ruka! –el pelirrojo levanto la voz al escuchar aquellas palabras que sabía que sin duda alguna deprimirían más a su primo- no tienes que decirlo de esa manera –termino volviendo a hablar en un tono más calmado

-está bien Akatsuki, tiene razón, deje que mis sentimientos se interpusieran en un trabajo que se suponía debía ser objetivo –Kain, a su lado, se lo quedo mirando-

El resto del desayuno paso sin palabra alguna, con los murmullos de las otras mesas y los gritos de las chicas de la Clase diurna como "música de fondo". Cuando ya todos estuvieron presentes en la sala del Dormitorio, Kuran Kaname se dio a ver para así dar comienzo a otro día de clases. Pero primero debían atravesar el campo minado que debía estar hecho la salida de sus Dormitorios.

-estarás bien con esto, ¿Hanabusa? –pregunto en un murmullo apagado solo para el rubio-

-ahm

Las puertas se abrieron para ellos y en solo un instante volvió al papel de Idol-Sempai, todas las chicas le rodearon para entregarle sus chocolates. El los acepto todos y cada uno de ellos llenándose los bolsillos y las manos, poco a poco las chicas comenzaron a irse nuevamente a sus Dormitorios correspondientes.

Pero había una muchacha que aun estaba allí, de pie con una pequeña caja azul con lazo celeste. La chica parecía estar nerviosa y no estar segura de si entregarle la caja o no. Ahora ambos eran los únicos dos.

-tu nombre… -le comento, extremadamente cerca de ella-

-Ka-Kanae –respondió tímidamente, sintiendo las mejillas arder-

-¿esa pequeña caja que tienes es para mí? –Pregunto dulcemente, jugueteando con la pobre niña-

-una amiga me ha pedido que te la entregue –aclaro antes que se hicieran malos entendidos. Las gafas comenzaron a caérsele pero los fríos dedos del rubio acomodaron los lentes rápidamente- gra…

-gracias –antes que se diera cuenta, la caja de chocolates ya no estaba-

Durante las clases el tiempo pareció ir con más lentitud, la máscara de felicidad y híper-actividad de Idol-Sempai se había desvanecido tan rápido como había surgido y así continuo hasta su regreso a los Dormitorios de la Luna donde prácticamente se encerró en la habitación sin dejar pasar a nadie, ni a Akatsuki.

Kanae

Kanae

Kanae

La conocía era la compañera de cuarto de Fuuka, tenia aquella oculta esperanza de que el chocolate dentro de la cajita fuese para él, que ella ya lo hubiese tenido preparado todo ese tiempo.

Abrió el paquete con cuidado de no rasgar el papel ni cortar la cinta cuidadosamente colocada. Sobre la caja había una nota y su corazón se detuvo por un instante. La duda lo embargo, tal vez no quería leer la nota pero tal vez si quería.

Sostuvo el papel entre sus temblorosos dedos y se decidió a leer:

_Aidou-Semapi, no estoy segura de lo que pueda pasar de ahora en mas pero he disfrutado mucho las últimas noches, inclusive si fueron parte de un experimento. Espero que te agraden estos chocolates que prepare, no soy buena en la cocina y esos fueron los únicos que salieron bien. Disfrútalos. Fuuka._

Esta vez no retuvo las lágrimas que caían, esta vez no. Disfrutaría de esos chocolates que ella le estaba dando porque serian su recuerdo eterno de Fuuka.

Hola!! Sé que tengo un fic que actualizar pero anoche comencé a pensar en esta pareja y no pude evitarlo o asi que espero que les guste! Además este fic va a participar en un concurso en un foro bastante nuevo en el que estoy inscripta.

Dejen reviews


End file.
